


the were crackhead agenda

by kosmos (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Stray Kids Supernatural AUs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Building a family, Chaos and Mayhem Reigning Supreme, Chatting & Messaging, Felix & Jisung & Jeongin Being Chaotic Dorks, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kitsune Han Jisung | Han, Kitsune Lee Felix, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Texting, That OT8 Life, They're All Done With Each Other, Werecat Lee Minho | Lee Know, Werefox Yang Jeongin | I.N, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Hwang Hyunjin, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin, they're all crackheads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/kosmos
Summary: yeetlixchan-hyung? a DUMBkitsungOh worm? Spill the teaaaaayeetlixthis hyung came to my dorm from halfway across campus wITHOUT A SHIRT ONbbieW O W THATS DUMB ENERGY RIGHT THEREkitsungAs the King TM of Dumb Energy i can concur that, indeed, that is Big Dumb EnergyyeetlixI KNOW RIGHTor: the formation of the stray kids pack, as told through texts.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids Supernatural AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819681
Comments: 79
Kudos: 344





	1. The Gay TM

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know everyone does chatfics let me lIVE ---
> 
> Hello, my fellow STAY. Welcome to the chaos that my brain came up with today. I've got a couple chapters pre-written, so I figured I'd post this and see what everyone thinks.
> 
> This fic features ABO Dynamics, but it's mostly subplot, and not mentioned unless it's important to what's currently going on. This fic is mostly about the chaos our beloved Stray Kids can cause. It starts off without them all knowing each other, and it WILL take awhile until we get there, but I hope you'll give this fic a chance anyway. Also, this is OT8, because as I was trying to decide on pairings, my Chan and Felix biased-brain was like BUT WHAT IF EVERYONE WAS WHIPPED FOR LIX AND CHAN, and at that point it's just easier if everyone becomes whipped for everyone.
> 
> Which is basically canon anyway.
> 
> Tags will be updated as they become relevant.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CURRENT USERNAMES:  
> Chan - chan hyung  
> Minho - minHOE  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - jinjin  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - lixie / yeetlix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minHOE
> 
> I just had another Hot Neighbor Sighting
> 
> I died a little
> 
> He wasn’t wearin a shirt underneath his jacket
> 
> His LEATHER jacket
> 
> I want to LICK THE ABS

**lost aussies (2)**

_ chan hyung _

Happy birthday Felix! How are you doing

_ lixie _

thx hyung but

presenting sucks

make it stop

_ chan hyung _

I can come over? Bring blankets and snacks

_ lixie _

yes pls >.< everything hurts

_ chan hyung _

Im RUNNING

_ lixie  _

<3 <3

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ minHOE _

So u kno how I’m

The Gay TM

_ changtrash _

yes

_ minHOE _

I just had another Hot Neighbor Sighting

I died a little

He wasn’t wearin a shirt underneath his jacket

His LEATHER jacket

I want to LICK THE ABS

_ changtrash _

dont use up all the hot water

_ minHOE _

NO PROMISES

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ kitsung _

HAPPY B-DIZZLE YEETMATE

_ bbie _

Happy bday Felix hyung

_ yeetlix _

guys 😭 ty ilysm uGH

_ kitsung _

The EMOTIONS are happenin huh

I remember that

_ bbie _

You literally? Just presented? Yesterday?

_ kitsung _

S H U S H

_ bbie _

N e v e r

_ yeetlix _

loool

no offense sungie but u had it easy

presenting as o S U X

_ bbie _

E u g h

I can imagine

& now need brain bleach

_ kitsung _

I mean u rite i had like no side effects but yaknow

At least I can somewhat empathize

_ bbie _

YES I KNOW I AM BUT A CHILD STOP RUBBING IT IN

ITS ONLY FIVE MORE MONTHS ANYWAY

_ kitsung _

*whistles innocently*

_ yeetlix _

soon young fox

SOON

_ bbie _

😞 

Anyway hyung

Do you need us to get anything?

_ yeetlix _

naw

chan-hyung is coming & bringing snacks & cuddles

i am OK

_ kitsung _

L U C K Y

_ bbie _

when will chan-ssi adopt me 2k4evr

yeetlix

1 of these days i will be able 2 introduce y’all

_ kitsung _

Not soon enough

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ jinjin _

sigh

sigh

SIGH

_ minmin _

Oh my god WHAT.

_ jinjin _

Cute boy wasn’t in dance today :/

_ minmin _

You are literally. So pathetic.

_ jinjin _

L I S T E N

I would give him my entire heart

No questions asked

I want to court him SO BAD

_ minmin _

Then why haven’t you???

_ jinjin _

He’s unpresented :/ and we don’t know each other that well

_ minmin _

Again: pathetic.

Also: hopeless.

_ jinjin _

Shsdhfbdhssbbdbdb he’s a cute memey boy LEAVE ME ALONE

_ minmin _

If only the whole world knew how much of a panicked gay you are under your confident alpha schtick.

_ jinjin _

R U D E

UNCALLED FOR

BLASPHEMY

_ minmin _

Have you even met me???

_ jinjin _

I’m going to lock you out of the apartment tonight

_ minmin _

Jokes on you. 

I’m already home.

_ jinjin _

Didn’t you have a shift today

_ minmin _

Mrs. Park’s daughter was sick so she closed down the cafe early.

_ jinjin _

Then

I’m going to buy strawberries on the way home

And not let you have any

_ minmin _

Wow, drama queen much?

_ jinjin _

Shdbdbdhhffjf

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ yeetlix _

chan-hyung? a DUMB

_ kitsung _

Oh worm? Spill the teaaaaa

_ yeetlix _

this hyung came to my dorm from halfway across campus wITHOUT A SHIRT ON

_ bbie _

W O W THATS DUMB ENERGY RIGHT THERE

_ kitsung _

As the King TM of Dumb Energy i can concur that, indeed, that is Big Dumb Energy

_ yeetlix _

I KNOW RIGHT

_ bbie _

wait does that mean chan-ssi walks around his apartment shirtless

_ kitsung _

*SPITTAKES*

_ yeetlix _

sndhdhehdhe JEONGIN

THATS CHAN-HYUNG UR TALKING ABOUT

MY FELLOW AUSSIE 

S T O P

_ bbie _

if someone’s a daddy they’re a daddy

DEAL WIFF IT

_ kitsung _

KSBEBR IM LAUGHIN SO HARD IM CRYIN

MY NEIGHBORS JUST KNOCKED ON THE DOOR & ASKED IF I WAS OK

_ yeetlix _

JEONGIN STOP

YOU ARE A C H I L D

_ bbie _

only by five months

i’ll fight you

_ yeetlix _

IM SO RED

I CANT EVEN LOOK HIM IN THE EYES

SFJKHGD

_ bbie _

Hahaha, yes, SUFFER

_**~tbc** _


	2. sure, jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitsung
> 
> ashjf you guys
> 
> Help
> 
> My neighbors are H O T
> 
> bbie
> 
> sounds like a you problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only chapter two and i ALREADY have to update the relationship tags eye ----
> 
> I'm currently working on chapter five, so I figured I'd drop this chap real quick. I'm not good at being patient.
> 
> I forgot to say last chapter: Minho and Chan are graduates, Changbin is a senior, 00 line are juniors, and bby Jeonginnie is a sophomore. Chan, Minho, and Changbin all live in the same building (Changbin and Minho are roomies). 00 line and Jeongin all live in the same dorm building, but Hyunjin and Seungmin are roomies who live next to Jisung on the fifth floor while Jeongin and Felix both live on the third floor.
> 
> I think that's it, for now. Enjoy the chapter~
> 
> CURRENT USERNAMES:  
> Chan - chan hyung  
> Minho - minHOE / are cat  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - jinjin  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix / lixie  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie / child

**lost aussies (2)**

_ chan-hyung  _

Felix?

Are you okay? 

Please come out of the bathroom...

_ lixie _

Sfgjgfddff i cnat

_ chan-hyung _

Did I do something wrong

_ lixie _

Nonononononono hyung its not you uhhhhhh

My friends

They....

ITS EMBARRASSING 

_ chan-hyung _

Please come out of the bathroom so I can cuddle it better

lixie

....,,,,,

o k a y hyung

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ yeetlix _

f u c k

_ bbie _

did the daddy energy get you

_ yeetlix _

S H U T

_ bbie _

i’ll take that as a yes

_ kitsung _

ashjf you guys

Help

My neighbors are H O T

_ bbie _

sounds like a you problem

_ kitsung _

Can you,,,stop being savage,,,for like a minute

_ bbie _

i’ll stop being savage when felix-hyung stops being australian 

_ yeetlix _

,,,,,,,,

i hate you

_ bbie _

love you too hyung xxxxx

yeetlix

A N Y G A Y S

your neighbors, huh, sungie

_ kitsung _

Y E S HENLO SIRS I AM, AS THEY SAY, A BIG GAY

_ bbie _

have you honestly never met them before

_ kitsung _

NO

LIFE IS UNFAIR

TO HAVE NOT BLESSED ME WITH THEIR PRETTINESS PRIOR TO THIS

_ yeetlix _

and here, we see, in its natural habitat, a useless bisexual

_ bbie _

you're one to talk, hyung

_ yeetlix _

WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW

_ kitsung _

I mean

Example a: Chan-ssi

_ yeetlix _

thx i hate it

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ minmin _

So.

_ jinjin _

So???

_ minmin _

He was. Cute.

_ jinjin _

G A S P

_ minmin _

ALL I SAID WAS THAT HE’S CUTE, HYUNJIN.

_ jinjin _

My bby gay <3

_ minmin _

I Hate It Here.

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ changtrash _

hey, are you done

i made dinner

_ minHOE _

Well, you SEE...

_ changtrash _

ffs i hate you

how long are you going to be

_ minHOE _

You could come help me

_ changtrash _

AdhbcDGJJVDF

_ minHOE _

...what did you just drop?

_ changtrash _

N O T H I N G

_ minHOE _

Sure, Jan.

* * *

**were not wolves (2)**

_ child _

my friends are DUMB

....

hyung? are you there

................

_ are cat _

Soz I’m busy uh...on a date *wink*

Talk tomorrow?

_ child _

u g h

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but it shouldn't be long before the next update anyway~
> 
> Thank you for all support so far! I feel blessed uwu
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. See you soon!


	3. blessed, renewed, reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbie  
> I GET TO EXPERIENCE THE DADDY ENERGY IN PERSON?  
> I FEEL BLESSED  
> RENEWED  
> REBORN
> 
> or: jeongin has no chill, felix has an epiphany, and minho and hyunjin are useless queers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I did not mean Jeongin to become like this. He evolved on his own and now I am unable to stop it.
> 
> ANYWAYS, welcome back everyone! I finished writing chap 5 so have chap 3! This chapter starts on the morning of the 16th, and shenanigans are really going to start picking up from here. I've also decided to up the rating just to be on the safe side, I honestly don't know where these crackheads are going to take me.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - chan hyung  
> Minho - minHOE  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - jinjin  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - lixie / yeetlix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie

_ yeetlix _

innie i say this with all the love in the world but

i fucking hate you

_ bbie _

*blows on nails*

haters gonna hate

_ kitsung _

FELIX

HOW ARE YOU FEELING

_ yeetlix _

fine, i guess...

i didn’t have any problems w/ my presentation but

uhhhhh

i woke up still cuddling chan-hyung

he was still shirtless

i am

g a y

_ bbie _

I TOLD YOU

THE DADDY ENERGY

YOU CAN’T ESCAPE IT

_ yeetlix _

WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR TWO YEARS AND I’VE NVR HAD A PROBLEM INNIE THIS IS ALL UR FAULT

_ bbie _

sounds like you were in denial so

you’re W E L C O M E

_ kitsung _

aaaaaanyways

Are you coming to class Lixie

_ yeetlix _

yesss, i’ll see you in lit

_ kitsung _

THE SOULMATES ARE BACK IN TOWN

_ bbie _

thx i hate it

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ minHOE _

Hot Neighbor is back

😔

_ changtrash _

...im. confused

_ minHOE _

He has a shirt now. 😤

_ changtrash _

oh

well

you know

he could have BOUGHT A NEW ONE

_ minHOE _

,,,It’s pastel pink

He is the epitome of Black Leather & Denim

_ changtrash _

i honestly dont know if i should be mad or not that youre still hung up on hot neighbor

minHOE

BECAUSE HE’S HOTTER THAN THE SUN CHANGBIN

DON’T BE JEALOUS

I’LL STILL SUCK YOUR DICK BABE

_ changtrash _

minho

stop

i am in CLASS

_ minHOE _

I, physically, am Unable To Stop

_ changtrash _

i wish i knew why i like you

_ minHOE _

Love you too Binnie

* * *

**lost aussies (2)**

_ lixie _

thx again hyung

_ chan hyung _

Any time, Lix, you know that

I care about you

And I sort of knew what to expect with your presentation, so I could and wanted to help

_ lixie _

🧡

i’m never letting you forget about your shirt problem though

_ chan hyung _

...Honestly, I’m not surprised

_ lixie _

my friends thought it was hilarious

_ chan hyung _

??? You told them?

_ lixie _

hyung

have you MET ME

YES I TOLD THEM

sungie laughed so hard his neighbors came to check on him

_ chan hyung _

I don’t appreciate this clownery

But speaking of your other friends

Why haven’t I met them yet? 

_ lixie _

idk maybe because you’re an insomniac music fanatic who stays holed up in his apartment writing songs

_ chan hyung _

.

I feel. Called out.

_ lixie _

but if you really want to meet them you could join us for lunch today

_ chan hyung _

...I’ll be there

_ lixie _

YEEEEEET

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ yeetlix _

you’re welcome innie

hyung’s joining us for lunch

_ kitsung _

OH WORM?

_ bbie _

I GET TO EXPERIENCE THE DADDY ENERGY IN PERSON?

I FEEL BLESSED

RENEWED

REBORN

_ yeetlix _

please, for the love of EVERYTHING, do NOT say those things to his face

_ bbie _

i’d say no promises but i want him to survive this and keep coming back for more

so i’ll tone it down

_ lixie _

...this is going to be a disaster

_ kitsung _

A FUN DISASTER

FILLED WITH MEMES AND YEETING AND CRACKHEADED-NESS

_ bbie _

ACCEPT YOUR PART IN THE IMPENDING DISASTER HYUNG

A C C E P T I T

_ yeetlix _

i mean

okay

_ bbie _

i cant wait

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ jinjin _

MIN

HES BACK

_ minmin _

Cute memey boy?

_ jinjin _

CUTE MEMEY BOY IS HERE

_ minmin _

Go talk to him.

_ jinjin _

IM GONNA

oh 

oH NO

OHNOOHNO MIN HE -

_ minmin _

. 

Yes?

_ jinjin _

HE SMELLS LIKE SEA SALT CARAMEL

He PRESENTED

Oh NO I WANT TO WRAP HIM IN MY HOODIE AND CUDDLE HIM FOREVER

_ minmin _

No one’s stopping you?

Go for it, honestly, I’m so TIRED of you drooling like this.

_ jinjin _

WISH ME LUCK

_ minmin _

Hope you suffer.

_**tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag yourself i'm minho being Physically Unable to Stop
> 
> Also I'm struggling with deciding on what everyone's individual scents are...any suggestions? It's not a big deal but I like taking small details and weaving them into the narrative.
> 
> See you soon, everyone, and thank you for all the support so far!


	4. the best lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeetlix  
> who r u and what have u done w/ yang jeongin
> 
> bbie  
> I’LL NEVER TELL YOU, AGENT LEE
> 
> kitsung  
> gASP oh nO WE’VE BEEN BETRAYED
> 
> yeetlix  
> I WILL FIND OUT YOU CANT STOP ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is really getting away from me eye -
> 
> Here we go again, another chapter. Inspiration (slash the need for a distraction) is high right now, so you all get all the chapters. I didn't mean for a Certain Thing to happen so soon, but here we are. I gotta update the tags again. RIP.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES:  
> Chan - chan hyung / werekoala  
> Hyunjin - hyunjin  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - lixie / yeetlix  
> Jeongin - bbie  
> (don't worry, the others will be back next chapter!)

**dance class (2)**

_ hyunjin _

It was really nice talking to you properly today!

_ felix _

agreed!

thx for helping me keep everyone away

all the staring was so uncomfortable 😔

_ hyunjin _

You dont have to thank me for common decency

I remember a lot of humans wouldn’t stop staring after I presented

Its so rude

_ felix _

🧡 it really is

sorry i had to cut and run, i’m having lunch w/ my friends

i’ll give your hoodie back next class?

_ hyunjin _

~~ You can keep it ~~ (Deleted)

Yeah, sure 🖤

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ bbie _

THAT WAS THE BEST LUNCH. OF MY ENTIRE DAMN LIFE. 

_ yeetlix _

staaaaaaahhhpppp

_ bbie _

I’ve peaked, there will never be a better moment

The way Chan-hyung (HE SAID I CAN CALL HIM THAT I HAVE BEEN: REVIVED) just R A D I A T E S In Charge Energy? So good

The way he looked when you showed up in another wolf’s hoodie? PRICELESS

_ kitsung _

He laughed at my animal jokes

He’s a keeper

_ yeetlix _

i didn’t know that was the bar, sungie

_ kitsung _

The bar is so low it’s practically nonexistent

_ bbie _

BIG MOOD

yeetlix

YOU SHUT UP YANG JEONGIN

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU PLOPPED YOURSELF IN HIS LAP AND SAID “I’m digging the energy, Chan-ssi” and then W I N K E D ???

YOU’RE A CHILD

WHO TAUGHT YOU THESE THINGS

_ bbie _

SHUT UP I’M NINETEEN LEE YONGBOK LET ME LIVE

_ kitsung _

Best lunch 2k4evr

* * *

**lost aussies (2)**

_ chan hyung _

I had fun, Lix

_ lixie _

i’d like to formally apologize for jeongin

he has no boundaries

_ chan hyung _

Sounds like someone else I know

_ lixie _

.

i mean

you’re not wrong

_ chan hyung _

Jisung has great jokes too, idk why you’re always complaining about them

I’d like to get to know them more

_ lixie _

HYUNG NO

HE’S MY SOULMATE BUT HIS ANIMAL JOKES

ARE THE WORST

_ chan hyung _

That’s your (wrong) opinion

_ lixie _

. i have. potentially. a bad idea

_ chan hyung _

Don’t you have those every two hours?

_ lixie _

W O W HYUNG

R U D E

_ chan hyung _

Consider it payback for the shirt thing

_ lixie _

ok you know what

fuck it

im doing it

* * *

**sanity is a concept**

_yeetlix_ **has added** _werekoala, bbie,_ **& **_kitsung_

_ bbie _

OH

IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS

_ yeetlix _

yes and im already regretting it

contemplating yeeting myself off the continent

_ bbie _

oh ok have a good trip

_ kitsung _

IS WEREKOALA CHAN-HYUNG?

_ werekoala _

Hi, Jisung and Jeongin

Yea, this is Chan

_ kitsung _

This just in: Chan-hyung is the only person ever

_ bbie _

chan-hyung! did you get home okay

_ yeetlix _

who r u and what have u done w/ yang jeongin

_ bbie _

I’LL NEVER TELL YOU, AGENT LEE

_ kitsung _

gASP oh nO WE’VE BEEN BETRAYED

_ yeetlix _

I WILL FIND OUT YOU CANT STOP ME

_ werekoala _

Uhm

I got home just fine, Jeonginnie

_ bbie _

oh

lol 

i totally forgot about that

_ kitsung _

IT LITERALLY JUST HAPPENED 

YOU ASKED HIM FIVE SECONDS AGO INNIE

HOW DID YOU ALREADY FORGET

_ bbie _

but

i’m bby

_ yeetlix _

I MEAN

_ kitsung _

True

You got me

I’m sold

_ bbie _

Works every time

_ werekoala _

Okay I’m not even going to attempt to unpack all that

_ yeetlix _

probably a good idea hyung

_ kitsung _

Smart to save any brain cells you might have

_ bbie _

ASGJDGHAFH

_ werekoala _

...was that an insult?

_ kitsung _

  1. A COMPLIMENT. I HAVE NO BRAIN CELLS



_ yeetlix _

a truer statement was never said

_ bbie _

you don’t either

_ yeetlix _

YANG JEONGIN

I TAKE FULL OFFENSE

I’M GOING TO COME CUDDLE YOU AS PUNISHMENT

_ bbie _

oooh ok

i mean

cough

ew no

_ werekoala _

Cuddling is a punishment?

_ kitsung _

No, we’re all just too soft

_ werekoala _

...Alright

* * *

**sanity is a concept (4)**

_ werekoala _

Sorry if this is abrupt…

But I have a question?

_ yeetlix _

shoot

_ bbie _

yes hyung?

_ kitsung _

Yaaaaaaaasssss?????

_ werekoala _

I ask this with no judgement

Are you guys a pack?

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i almost put the beginning notes in the chapter summary slot LOL IM SO TIRED
> 
> To anyone else in America: stay safe! I love you all <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> See you all soon~hehehe


	5. truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbie
> 
> excuse me while i dramatically faint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things Are Happening
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back. This fic is proving relatively easy to write...so you guys can probably count on the frequent updates to continue! Yay.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala  
> Minho - minHOE  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - hyunjin / jinjin  
> Jisung - kitsung / sungmate  
> Felix - yeetlix / soulix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie

**sanity is a concept (4)**

_ yeetlix _

big o o p

_ bbie _

WELP

_ kitsung _

That was. Alarmingly fast

_ werekoala _

Again, I’m not judging

It was just the way you guys interacted at lunch…and Jeongin and Felix afterwards

You don’t have to answer if it’s an uncomfortable topic

_ yeetlix _

it’s kinda complicated ??

_ kitsung _

There’s a long and a short answer to that question tbh, hyung

_ bbie _

...the short answer is, basically, yeah

_ yeetlix _

we’re not an official pack hyung

we don’t have a leader

we kinda formed it before any of us presented which is, y’know…

_ kitsung _

Basically illegal

_ bbie _

jisung-hyung, its not ILLEGAL, just heavily frowned on

_ yeetlix _

because anyone who’s unpresented APPARENTLY can’t make decisions for themselves

_ kitsung _

ITS BULLSHIT

_ bbie _

we’re the only three foxes on campus

we were drawn together when i first started college

we’re open to adding others though 🤍

_ werekoala _

I think you guys make a cute pack

_ bbie _

IM SCREAMING

_ kitsung _

BIG SAME

_ yeetlix _

thx hyung 🧡 im sorry i didnt tell you before…

_ werekoala _

Don’t worry about it, Lixie

I understand

I still want to become friends with you two, Jeongin, Jisung

_ bbie _

excuse me while i dramatically faint

_ kitsung _

I WANT THAT TOO HYUNG

_ werekoala _

Then I guess we’ll have to hang out again soon

_ yeetlix _

who r u & what have u done w/ my chan-hyung

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ minHOE _

Hey

Do you want to go on a date

_ changtrash _

wh a t

_ minHOE _

A date

I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for your body

I mean

You have a good body

But I also like your cute little heart and soul 

_ changtrash _

im not cute

_ minHOE _

Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that

_ changtrash _

what

we’re not boyfriends

????

_ minHOE _

Oh, right

Wanna be my boyfriend?

* * *

**dance class (2)**

_ hyunjin _

Hey, Felix

_ felix _

oh yeet

what’s up

_ hyunjin _

I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the next project?

_ felix _

wha

i’m afraid to ask

what project

_ hyunjin _

…Mr. Kim just sent out an email

_ felix _

okay one sec ive gotta go read it

why didnt my notifs alert me ughhhh THE MAIL APP HATES ME I SWEAR

ooooh a duet huh

ok! sounds fun!

_ hyunjin _

Awesome

Do you want to meet tomorrow to pick a song

2pm?

_ felix _

yes! can we get food? i always make better decisions when my belly’s full

_ hyunjin _

Sure! How do you feel about Park’s? It’s close to campus so we can head to a practice room after

_ felix _

yeet! its a date 🧡

_ hyunjin _

See you then 🖤

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ jinjin _

hAAAA

HNN

FDSHNJJBVDR

GCDSDHJ

ADHTE

_ minmin _

I’ll just wait for you to calm down.

_ jinjin _

DATE

A D A T E ????

_ minmin _

You have a date?

_ jinjin _

I THINK SO?

_ minmin _

I’m going to need context, Jinnie.

_ jinjin _

[Screenshot]

[Screenshot]

_ minmin _

Welp.

Have fun on your date.

_ jinjin _

SHJKMBFDDGHHH

IM GONNA DIE

_ minmin _

I can only hope.

* * *

**soulmates 💕💞💓💗💖💘💝 (2)**

_ sungmate _

My confident gay radar just went off

Did you ask out a cute guy

_ soulix _

h

babe

we’re so in sync

really cute werewolf from dance asked if we could b partners for r next class project

i asked if we could meet up 4 food first

he said yes

his laugh is The Cutest Thing (after jeongin)

_ sungmate _

NICE

GET THEM DATES KING 👑 

_ soulix _

u kno it

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of moving forward in this chapter! What did you think?
> 
> Also I finally decided on what everyone's scents are, so now I've got to decide how I'm going to add that in. Hmmmmmmmm~
> 
> See you all soon~! <3<3<3<3


	6. the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeetlix
> 
> omg hyung
> 
> did you just use a meme
> 
> werekoala
> 
> ...Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm only like fOUR HOURS LATE WHOOPS oh well who needs sleep >.>
> 
> I seriously thought I'd have more time to write today but...well, I write and save chapters in advance (I'm currently in the middle of chapter nine) and chaps seven & eight have ended up being much longer than the others so...that put me behind schedule. Oops.
> 
> Anyways this is the first time I've ever embedded a photo on ao3 hahahahaha hope it works, I hate trying to figure out new coding.
> 
> Enjoy the date chapter, everyone.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala / pretty koala hyung / channie hyung 💝💝  
> Hyunjin - jinjin / hyunjinnie  
> Jisung - kitsung / a fox walks into a bar  
> Felix - yeetlix / lixie / lix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie

**sanity is a concept (4)**

_ kitsung _

GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE FELIXIE 💕💞💓🎉🎉 

_ werekoala _

Wha

_ bbie _

EXCUSE ME

E X C U S E

A DATE HYUNG?

WHY AM I JUST LEARNING ABOUT THIS

_ kitsung _

...Oops

_ yeetlix _

jisung im going to kill u

_ kitsung _

NO DONT DEPRIVE THE WORLD OF MY FACE

_ yeetlix _

🔪🔪 

_ bbie _

FELIX-HYUNG

YOU KNOW THE RULES

YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO ON DATES WITH CUTE GUYS WITHOUT ME

_ werekoala _

whAT

_ bbie _

hyung honestly smh what did you think lunch was

_ werekoala _

WHAT

_ yeetlix _

innie, please dont break chan-hyung

he’s irreplaceable 

_ kitsung _

TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT

_ yeetlix _

q u e e n

_ bbie _

sorry chan-hyung

but sERIOUSLY FELIX-HYUNG

I AM FITE

_ yeetlix _

i’ll take you on the next one

_ bbie _

bET

* * *

**animal joke enthusiasts (2)**

_ pretty koala hyung _

You guys

You’re not jealous?

_ a fox walks into a bar _

Nah

We’re an open pack, remember hyung?

And poly as fuck

_ pretty koala hyung _

Oh...right

Sorry it’s just

Different from what I’m used to

_ a fox walks into a bar _

Hopefully that’s not a bad thing

_ pretty koala hyung _

No

It...sounds like what I’ve always wanted for myself

Sorry I don’t mean to presume…

_ a fox walks into a bar _

Chan-hyung

I can’t speak for Felix (well, I shouldn’t, rather)

But Jeongin would NOT mind you presuming

_ pretty koala hyung _

...just Jeongin?

_ a fox walks into a bar _

Well

Me too

But I think we should have this conversation in person

After you speak to Felix

_ pretty koala hyung _

...I’ll do that

After his date

_ a fox walks into a bar _

Yeeeeeet

* * *

**sanity is a concept (4)**

_ bbie _

FELIX HYUNG

IS YOUR DATE OVER

WE WANT DETAILS

_ yeetlix _

we’re on our way to the practice building to start our project

_ bbie _

i demand a selfie

_ kitsung _

Me too

_ yeetlix _

hold on let me check with jinnie

_ bby _

YOU’RE ALREADY CALLING EACH OTHER BY NICKNAMES?

DFGGJ

AGHJFD

SGJF

C U T ESSSS

_ werekoala _

Jeongin-ah, are you okay

_ kitsung _

He just doesn’t know how to keep his raging hormones in check

As you’ve experienced

_ werekoala _

Ah yes

_ bbie _

I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE

_ yeetlix _

ok here

he says hi

_ bbie _

D A M N

_ werekoala _

Two cuties in one picture

_ yeetlix _

asshhkmgdbgffvv

_ kitsung _

Oh

Oh NO

YOUR DATE IS HYUNJIN?

_ yeetlix _

yes? is everything okay?

_ kitsung _

RRJJJFDXVHYRXCHFD

_ bbie _

r u gay panicking again

_ kitsung _

_ * _ pan panic

HYUNJIN IS ONE OF

HOT NEIGHBORS

_ yeetlix _

LOLOLOLOL NO WAY

_ bbie _

omg my life is better than a kdrama

_ werekoala _

I am confusion

_ yeetlix _

omg hyung

did you just use a meme

_ werekoala _

...Maybe

_ yeetlix _

🧡🧡🧡 10/10 ilysm

_ werekoala _

Asg

Ily2 Felix

_ bbie _

GAY

_ yeetlix _

LITERALLY S H U T JEONGIN

chan-hyung u remember when i said the shirt incident made jisungie laugh so hard his neighbors came to check on him?

jinnie’s apparently one of them

_ werekoala _

When. will. you. let. that. go.

And, oh, okay

_ yeetlix _

n.e.ve.r.

hyunjin says you’re pretty hot yourself, sungie

_ kitsung _

adhkfADHJFSD

WHAT

IS HE READING THIS

_ yeetlix _

yeah, i didn’t want to be a bad date, so im letting him read over my shoulder

_ bbie _

A BIG BRAIN MOVE

_ kitsung _

I AM

DECEASED

_ yeetlix _

Nooo! Don’t die, I want to see your hot face again - Hyunjin

_ kitsung _

I AM DECEASED

_ werekoala _

We’re really a big mess aren’t we

_ bbie _

A BIG MESS AND PROUD

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ jinjin _

Cute neighbor is Felix’s (cute memey boy) best friend

_ minmin _

Wait what.

Oh no.

I mean.

It’s whatever.

He’s just cute.

There’s plenty of cute boys on campus.

No big deal.

_ jinjin _

Have fun lying to yourself Seungminnie~

_ minmin _

Thanks I Hate It Here.

* * *

**lost aussies (2)**

_ channie hyung 💝💝 _

Felix?

When you get home can I come over?

_ lixie _

ofc hyung! is something wrong?

_ channie hyung 💝💝 _

Hopefully not

I just need to talk to you after everything that’s happened…

_ lixie _

four days into being presented and my whole life’s a mess

im just joking hyung

we should talk

i’m actually almost home so just come over when you can!

_ channie hyung 💝💝 _

I’ll be there in 20ish?

_ lixie _

see you soon!

* * *

**we’re gonna get an a+ (2)**

_ lix _

hey

i just wanted to say

i had a lot of fun today

_ hyunjinnie _

Me too! 

Can’t believe we haven’t hung out before

A damn shame

_ lix _

THE BIGGEST DAMN SHAME

we’ll just have to make up for it 🧡

_ hyunjinnie _

Yes

And

About the thing you told me

It’s not a deal breaker

I really like you, Felix

And your pack seems hilarious

I’d like to get to know you - ALL of you - better

_ lix _

i think we can make that happen

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: that might be my favorite hyunlix selca ever, who knows 
> 
> Changbin and Minho WILL be back next chapter, it was just getting longish by this fic's chapters and I couldn't figure out how to fit them in anyway.
> 
> Also me? Dropping plot hints? Mmmm you must be confused...
> 
> See you next chapter! Thanks, as always, for all the support give to this fic! It makes me so incredibly happy! Ily all!


	7. hot neighbor sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minHOE
> 
> GASP
> 
> WHAT
> 
> BINNIE
> 
> DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A HOT NEIGHBOR SIGHTING REPORT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've returned.
> 
> Several things about the continuation of this fic: from now on, due to life (big sigh) this chapter will be updated every Sunday and occasionally on Thursdays. Second, it has come to my attention that the pics won't show up on mobile, which I tried to fix, but eventually gave up, sometimes technology hates me and I honestly can't be THAT bothered enough to fix it. Third - what do you guys think about me adding in characters from other groups? I have ideas for side plots...but I promise if I implement them they'll only be very minor, and not detract too much attention away from our boyyysss. 
> 
> That's it, I think. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala  
> Minho - minHOE  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - drama paws  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix  
> Seungmin - reaper  
> Jeongin - bbie

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ changtrash _

hot neighbor just came home with the dopiest grin on his face

_ minHOE _

GASP

WHAT

BINNIE

DID YOU JUST GIVE ME A HOT NEIGHBOR SIGHTING REPORT?

_ changtrash _

i figured you’d appreciate it

_ minHOE _

I APPRECIATE YOU

AND YOUR CUTE FACE

I’M GIVING YOU KISSES WHEN I COME HOME

B O Y F R I E N D

_ changtrash _

…

i’m not gonna say no

_ minHOE _

💙🖤💙🖤💙

Can you feed my babies too please?

_ changtrash _

alright

_ minHOE _

Damn I really do be having the best boyfriend in the world

_ changtrash _

wrong

im the one with the best boyfriend

_ minHOE _

BINNIE WHERE DID THE CONFIDENCE COME FROM

I LOVE IT

_ changtrash _

🖤

* * *

**sanity is a concept (4)**

_ bbie _

ok but lix-hyung

what if you added hyunjin-ssi to the chat

_ werekoala _

Now there’s a controversial opinion

_ kitsung _

WHAT

NO

I OBJECT

_ yeetlix _

oooh interesting

i’ll ask him

and sungie, ull have to get used to him being around

_ kitsung _

Someone decease me

_ werekoala _

NOPE

_ bbie _

chan-hyung seems attached so

you live

for now

_ kitsung _

Sometimes everyone you know is a snake

_yeetlix_ **has added** _drama paws_

_ kitsung _

W H A T

I DIDN’T EVEN GET A WARNING

BETRAYED BY MY OWN SOULMATE

_ drama paws _

What’s up hotstuff 😉 

_ kitsung _

CddhjjSJJCXD

SOMEONE END MY SUFFERING

_ bbie _

god sungie-hyung get over yourself

at some point its not even funny anymore to watch your gay alarm

just sad

_ werekoala _

Wait

That seems out of character

_ bbie _

HAHA YEAH I WAS JUST KIDDING

WATCHING JISUNG-HYUNG MAKE A FOOL OF HIMSELF IS ALWAYS THE LIGHT OF MY DAY

PURE *CHEFS KISS*

_ yeetlix _

welcome to the insanity

_ werekoala _

Hope you have a strong mental fortitude

_ kitsung _

YAH YANG JEONGIN I WILL FIGHT YOU

_ drama paws _

Well

It certainly is entertaining

Who are you though?

_ yeetlix _

oop my bad

that’s chan-hyung

AUSSIE AUSSIE

_ bbie _

I’LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HYUNG

TRY ME

COME ON

LET’S TAKE IT OUTSIDE

_ werekoala _

Nice to meet you, Hyunjin

Call me hyung

_ drama paws _

😟 Really?

_ werekoala _

Well

You’re dating Felix

I’m in the middle of some weird-ass courtship with these children

We’re sure to see plenty of each other

_ bbie _

wait what

we are?

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

_ yeetlix _

hyung and i talked the other night

he wants to see if he fits

i put it in the fox SQUAD gc?

_ bbie _

oh lol i never check that anymore

you get to live for now, sung-hyung

i gotta go find myself a chan-hyung to hug

_ yeetlix _

W H E E Z E

HE RLY JUST RAN OUT OF THE BUILDING

WITHOUT SHOES

ITS LIKE THE SHIRT INCIDENT 2.0

_ drama paws _

The shirt incident?

_ kitsung _

Chan-hyung took care of Felix during his presentation

But he came over shirtless

_ werekoala _

I’m never going to live that down am I

_ kitsung _

Nope

_ yeetlix _

Absolutely not

_ drama paws _

Well

I don’t know what you look like

But Lix has taste if I do say so myself

So at least you looked good without a shirt on

_ werekoala _

Wh a

_ yeetlix _

omg

r u a confident gay

has my whole life been a lie

_ drama paws _

More 50/50 between confident and alarmed

I get more alarmed when it comes to cuties over hotties

_ yeetlix _

ok i feel validated

_ werekoala _

You don’t know what I look like

_ drama paws _

You should change that, hyung

_ kitsung _

OMF

HE RLY SAID IT

_ werekoala _

Afjkhdd

_ yeetlix _

hyung looks like a confident but he’s 100% an alarmed

_ werekoala _

HEY

I TAKE OFFENSE

_ kitsung _

He didn’t lie though

_ drama paws _

😉 

_ yeetlix _

hyung if u dont send a selca

i’ll show jinnie ur broccoli hair

_ werekoala _

OH HELL NO

I’ll send one after Innie gets here

_ drama paws _

Broccoli hair! This I’ve gotta see

_ kitsung _

I haven’t seen it either

_ werekoala _

AND NO ONE EVER WILL AGAIN

IT WAS A BAD PHASE OF MY LIFE

_ yeetlix _

thats an understatement

_ bbie _

chan hyung KNOCK KNOCK IM HERE

also you live in the same building as my minho-hyung that’s cool

ANYWAYS OPEN UP SO I CAN HUG YOU

_ werekoala _

He really said knock knock while ACTUALLY knocking on my door

This kid

I’m coming Innie

_ kitsung _

Most of the time Jeongin is a Literal Savage

But then five seconds later he’s Bby

_ drama paws _

Gotta love the duality

_ yeetlix _

GET YOU A BBY MAN WHO DOES BOTH

_ werekoala _

There

_ drama paws _

D A M N

_ kitsung _

Lol hyung why do I always forget how pale you are

_ werekoala _

Let me LIVE there are vampire genes in my family

_ yeetlix _

bet that relationship was wild

_ kitsung _

ODAMN HE SAID IT

_ drama paws _

I’m literally cRYING???

_ werekoala _

I’m putting you all on mute and taking Innie for ice cream

_ bbie _

SUCK IT

—————

**junior friends!!**

_drama paws_ **has added** _yeetlix, kitsung,_ **& **_reaper_

_ yeetlix _

whoa jinnie u kno the grim reaper???

_ drama paws _

I mean basically

It’s my roommate

_ kitsung _

F U C K

_ reaper _

Hyunjin?

What is this?

_ drama paws _

You need friends

So

Tada!

_ yeetlix _

HE RLY JUST DID HIS ROOMIE LIKE THAT WHEE ZE

_ kitsung _

Vdayjnvdsthh

_ reaper _

Bite me, bitch.

Who are these people?

_ drama paws _

Yeetlix is my boyfriend 💖💖💖

_ yeetlix _

🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡🧡

_ drama paws _

And you actually know kitsung! It’s our neighbor, Jisung!

_ kitsung _

Don’t mind me, I’m just died in a ditch

_ yeetlix _

rip

_ reaper _

R.I.P. 

_ kitsung _

Sgjjvd

I DID NOT ASK TO BE ATTACKED LIKE THIS

_ reaper _

Too bad. 

Suffer. 

_ yeetlix _

rip jisungie

_ drama paws _

Rip Jisung

_ kitsung _

W e l p

_ reaper _

😈

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ minHOE _

So you know my son Jeongin

_ changtrash _

uhhhhh

the wild werefox sophomore right

_ minHOE _

YES

As it turns out

He knows Hot Neighbor

_ changtrash _

oh really

_ minHOE _

I just walked into the building when I saw Jeonginnie and Hot Neighbor walking out of the elevator

So of course

Being me

I yelled JEONGINNIE at the top of my voice

_ changtrash _

as one does

_ minHOE _

He looked up and gasped and we ran across the lobby to each other

And then he introduced me to Hot Neighbor - HIS NAME IS CHAN - who invited me to go eat ice cream with them SO NOW I GUESS IM ON AN ICE CREAM DATE WITH JEONGINNIE AND OUR FUTURE HUSBAND???

_ changtrash _

. bring me back some ice cream or you’re sleeping on the couch

i’m just kidding i wouldn’t do that

but please bring me ice cream with those kisses you owe me

_ minHOE _

Ofc babe 

_**~TBC** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love chan and jeongin's dynamic the eND
> 
> See you all soon! I love you all! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	8. cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are cat  
> You have a pack? Innie you little rebel  
> I love it  
> You have to introduce me  
> Help me slide in Hot Neighbor Chan’s DMs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big Family Thing on Sunday that NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT, so have this chapter two days early.
> 
> There is mention of angst in this chapter, but mostly its just FLUFF! Also some plot. This might be my favorite chapter I've written so far...I keep saying that, don't I. The first cameo from a non-Stray Kids idol is here! Hazzah.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES:  
> Chan - werekoala  
> Minho - are cat  
> Hyunjin - drama paws / jinjin  
> Jisung - sungmate / kitsung  
> Felix - soulix / yeetlix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie / child

**soulmates 💕💞💓💗💖💘💝 (2)**

_ sungmate _

YEET

_ soulix _

U CALLED?

_ sungmate _

I just realized

You haven’t told me about your date w/ Hyunjin

Or how the conversation w/ Chan went

_ soulix _

i mean

i got distracted by the seven billion things currently happening in r lives

_ sungmate _

You’re not wrong

_ soulix _

so the date

hyunjin is the most adorable alpha on the face of the earth

his face lit up when i walked in the door

he’d already paid for our food & drinks aND HE GAVE ME HIS JACKET? we were sat by a window & he made me sit on the same side of the table as him so we could cuddle

he smells like fresh peppermint, &he was drinking hot chocolate, he sMELLED SO GOOD JISUNG

_ sungmate _

Wtf

That is some cute ass shit

Where’s my adorable alpha

_ soulix _

ssshhh we’re working on chan remember

_ sungmate _

Oyeah 😕 but he’s with innie rn, and I want cuddles

_ soulix _

u can come over after i get home

i’m on the bus back from work

_ sungmate _

Y e e t

Sorry for interrupting, continue

_ soulix _

anyway, we walked over to the practice building after lunch & he

omg jisung he?? asked to court??

_ sungmate _

WHAT THE FUCK LIX

I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT TELL ME THIS IMMEDIATELY

_ soulix _

asfhjf im still kinda processing? anyway, when he asked, i...told him about our pack

& he said that wasn’t a problem

_ sungmate _

Oh man, I can’t believe we’re getting two adorable alphas 

US, the pack of the stray foxes on campus

_ soulix _

adnjf ikr, like

im still

slightly in disbelief

anyway, after that, we worked on r duet for like

two hours

& hnnnnf we’re sexy together, can’t wait for u all to see r performance

_ sungmate _

CANT WAIT FOR DEATH BY SEXY DANCING

_ soulix _

hehehe

after practice we walked back to the dorm together

which is when chan texted me

i think he ran over or something? bcuz he was knocking on my dorm door like five minutes after i got home

_ kitsung _

We stan an adorable aussie dork 

_ soulix _

lol

anyway we sat down on my bed & he asked me if jeongin was serious

about lunch being a date

so i said “dates with hot people r the one (1) thing jeongin’s serious about”

_ sungmate _

I JUST SPIT OUT MY SODA

OMG LIX IM WHEEZING

YOU’RE NOT WRONG THOUGH

_ soulix _

he got really quiet for a while & then he asked if we could cuddle

which

bitch have u met me i have nvr turned down a single cuddle in my ENTIRE lifetime

_ sungmate _

Big Mood Tho

_ soulix _

so im not going 2 give u all the deets

cuz some things r personal chan shit he’ll tell u if & when he’s ready

but basically, a year & a half ago, while he & i were hanging out less & shit, he was dating another alpha

who like

if he still was around the campus i’d LITERALLY FITE

he was horrible 2 chan, sungie

some of the things he told me literally makes me want to cry

_ sungmate _

Tell me when & where and I’ll Fite With You Lixie

_ yeetlix _

_ 🧡🧡🧡🧡 _

anyways this asshole basically managed 2 convince chan he wasnt a good alpha

& that no pack would want him

that no one else but him (this alpha) would find him attractive

using the fact that hyung’s family pack is back in australia to isolate him

& then, five months in2 their relationship, dumped him AFTER he bonded w/ a rich omega

_ sungmate _

Wtf

That’s so messed up

Brb gotta find a 🔪 

_ soulix _

ikr like same

but anygays

so apparently chan’s had a crush on me 4 like

half a year

but didnt do anything bcuz of his ex

so i was like, im pretty sure ive liked u since we met. just been a big ol oblivious

& then he said

he wanted to b in r pack

that seeing how comfortable we were at lunch & in the gc, plus all the gushing ive done over u 2 made him want 2 try again

so i kissed him

_ sungmate _

YOU DID?

_ soulix _

ya

he froze 4 a sec & then started kissing me back & we ended up making out for like

twenty minutes

until soobin came home

after that he decided 2 go back 2 his apartment

but stopped at the doorway, put his fingers under my chin, & asked permission to court with the pack

& i said yes & then screamed into a pillow 4 like an hour after he left

_ sungmate _

Wow

Thats

I cant believe we’re gonna have a daddy as our pack alpha

_ soulix _

I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FROM JEONGIN U NEED 2 S T A H P

_ sungmate _

Lol I’m just kidding 💛💛

But I’m happy he decided he wanted to try

Omg Felix, I think I just had a really good idea for a courting gift for Chan…

_ soulix _

just took off my shoes, come down 4 cuddles & tell me

_ sungmate _

IM RUNNING

* * *

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ drama paws _

Does anyone know why Jisung just kicked his door open & LITERALLY yeeted himself over the stair railing

_ bbie _

wtf? no im still w/ chan-hyung 

_ werekoala _

Is he okay???

_ kitsung _

GOTTA GO FAST

_ werekoala _

Jisungie! Is everything alright?

_ kitsung _

Ji-jisungie

Wtf

That’s so cute hyung

_ yeetlix _

i call u that? all the time?? 

_ kitsung _

Yes but

You are not Chan-hyung

_ yeetlix _

a point was made

_ werekoala _

!! Guys! Jisung, seriously, are you okay?

_ bbie _

dont b ded

only im allowed to kill you

_ drama paws _

...I felt the ‘love’ dripping from that statement 

_ bbie _

ikr uwu

_ kitsung _

C U R S E D

_ yeetlix _

dont have a coronary hyung

hes fine

i told him 2 come get cuddles so he decided 2 yeet himself

_ drama paws _

Wow look at that, my crops are watered from two cuties 💙💙

_ kitsung _

Ajshgbdhbd

_ yeetlix _

he literally dropped his phone

now he’s hiding under the covers

_ kitsung _

STOP EXPOSING ME

_ bbie _

.

uwu

cute

_ kitsung _

AGKFDR? DID YOU JUST CALL ME CUTE

_ bbie _

n-no

u have no proof

_ drama paws _

I took screenshots

_ yeetlix _

lol same

_ werekoala _

I think that constitutes as proof, Innie

_ bbie _

i am

being bullied

how dare you

_ drama paws _

No?? You’re not??

_ bbie _

BEING BULLIED

_ yeetlix _

stop whining

u can join the cuddling after u get back from ur ice cream date

_ bbie _

ok uwu

_ drama paws _

C u t e

_ bbie _

😊

_ werekoala _

Am I

Also invited

_ yeetlix _

yessss

_ kitsung _

We need a big strong alpha chest to lay on

_ werekoala _

I CH O KED

_ bbie _

1). i approve of this concept

2). he literally choked irl wtf

_ yeetlix _

he’s a mess, but he’s r mess

_ kitsung _

TRUTHS

_ drama paws _

Awwwww so cute

_ bbie _

u should come too? felix can he? i want to see jisung being super panicked irl i need it more often

_ kitsung _

BRAT

I WILL FITE YOU

_ bbie _

omw square up hyung bet you wont

_ yeetlix _

yes! jinnie come join us!

_ drama paws _

I’m literally already coming down the stairs

* * *

**were not wolves (2)**

_ child _

i had fun hyung 😇

_ are cat _

Me too Innie uwu

Your friend is Super Hot

I can’t believe you know Hot Neighbor

_ child _

sometimes i forget how gay you are

_ are cat _

I have room in my heart for more than one pretty werewolf 😏 

_ child _

well

he’s kinda

joining my pack? so

_ are cat _

You have a pack? Innie you little rebel

I love it

You have to introduce me

Help me slide in Hot Neighbor Chan’s DMs

_ child _

my speciality

yea i’ll help you, chaotic mess hyung

_ are cat _

Awesome!!

I gotta give ice cream and kisses to my boyfriend now before he starts pouting

Talk later Innie

_ child _

have fun hyung

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ minmin _

Just got home. Where are you?

_ jinjin _

Cuddling four prettt boys 😇

_ minmin _

…

_ jinjin _

This could be you, but you tripping

_ minmin _

Disgusting. Cursed.

I don’t know them yet.

_ jinjin _

I could ask Felix 💙 to add you to the big gc if you want

_ minmin _

It is horribly cute that you always put a heart after your boyfriend’s name.

And I’ll think about it, okay?

_ jinjin _

😊

Don’t push yourself Minnie

I’ll only ask if you’re comfortable with it

_ minmin _

I know.

…

🖤

_ jinjin _

GASP

DID YOU SEND ME A HEART

_ minmin _

No one will ever believe you.

Have fun tonight.

_ jinjin _

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this fic guys...it's honestly overwhelming. I never thought my groupchat fic about a pack of dumb supernaturals would get so much attention <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> See you next week.


	9. too cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbie
> 
> not me
> 
> i have sandwich
> 
> yeetlix
> 
> that doesnt?? mean u didnt do it???
> 
> bbie
> 
> respect the sandwich, hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it's that time of week again...
> 
> What did everyone think of the comeback? The whole album was SO GOOD imo. I didn't know it was possible for my own bias to bias wreck me, but Felix came out swinging this cb. The only thing I could have wanted was more Minho on God's Menu/in the MV. I wrote this chapter two weeks ish ago, but there will be extra Minho in upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Mostly fluffy-fluff this chapter! Jisung meets someone new (and by this point we all know how that will end up, nine times out of ten), and Chan and Hyunjin...hehe. FYI there's a timeskip to the next day after the first two conversations.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala / ancient relic alpha  
> Hyunjin - drama paws/ baby alpha  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix  
> Jeongin - bbie

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ bbie _

hyung! we misssss youuuu

_ werekoala _

I just walked out of the building two seconds ago?

_ kitsung _

The cuddle pile isn’t the same without you 💛💛💛

_ werekoala _

I would have stayed for the sleepover if I could 💖

_ yeetlix _

stupid campus rules

_ kitsung _

They conspire against us

_ werekoala _

Well

Maybe you all could come over to my apartment in the future instead

_ yeetlix _

SLEEPOVER AT HYUNG’S PLACE

_ bbie _

IM SCREAMING

_ drama paws _

Fun fact: he’s actually screaming

_ yeetlix _

lololol my roommate deadass just stuck his head in, stared at us, and said “im leaving” and lITERALLY WALKED OUT THE DOOR

_ kitsung _

Soobin knows how to read a room lol

_ werekoala _

What day is good for you all?

_ drama paws _

Seungmin presents in like three days, he asked me to help

And he’s STRESSING

So preferably not for like. A week

If I’m invited

_ werekoala _

Ofc you’re invited

_ bbie _

someone hold my uwus i cant

_ yeetlix _

WOW BIG S A M E

_ kitsung _

I have a project due in the next couple days so a weekish sounds perfect for me too

_ werekoala _

Okay

Two Saturdays from now? My place? I’ll drop my address in the chat the day before so it doesn’t get lost from the deluge of messages

_ yeetlix _

chan hyung big brain

_ bbie _

the only one here with a braincell

_ drama paws _

Only fax

_ werekoala _

You are ridiculous

Sleep well 💖

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ bbie _

reviving the dead chat to say i would literally die for chan hyung

_ yeetlix _

big same

_ kitsung _

We could literally? Say this outloud? Chan is not here and Hyunjin would probably agree?

_ bbie _

jisung-hyung using his one brain cell for once

_ yeetlix _

o o f gUYS DONT BREAK MY FURNITURE

* * *

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ yeetlix _

cant believe my soulmate walked me & my boyf 2 class get u a soulmate like that

_ kitsung _

💛💛💛💛💛💛

_ drama paws _

💙💙💙💙💙💙

_ bbie _

U ALL SUC

CREATIVE WRITING IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF CAMPUS

NO ONE EVR WALKS ME 2 CLASS 😑😑

_ werekoala _

If I lived closer, I’d walk you to class, Innie

_ bbie _

chan-hyung is the only werewolf w/ rights

_ drama paws _

H e y 😣

_ bbie _

i said wat i said

_ kitsung _

Oh fucdssayikbxstjjnfddvbkjfc

_ yeetlix _

sungie?

_ bbie _

did u get urself killed 0.0003 secs after leaving lix and hyunjin hyungs

pls say yes

_ kitsung _

H O T

_ werekoala _

It’s? Wet? Outside? And cold?

_ kitsung _

NO

_ bbie _

yes it is?

_ kitsung _

Sasgjkncdssfhnncdtyujjg

_ yeetlix _

wait i’m deciphering

_ bbie _

lix hyung decoding jisung hyung’s keyboard smashes is his one use

_ drama paws _

I can think of many others ??

_ werekoala _

Me too

_ bbie _

shush let me have this

_ yeetlix _

innie being mean aside

SUNGIE U RAN INTO A HOT GUY?

_ drama paws _

Ooooooh intriguing tell us more

_ kitsung _

Sharing a studio

Literally so cute

But hot at the same time

Feel like Im boutta combUST

_ bbie _

so the usual then

_ kitsung _

Why?? Do you disrespect me like this????

_ bbie _

🤷‍♂️ 

—————

**hyunchan 💙💖**

_ baby alpha _

Chan-hyung

Helpppppppp

_ ancient relic alpha _

Hyunjin?

What is it

_ baby alpha _

Promise you wont laugh

_ ancient relic alpha _

I won’t 💖

_ baby alpha _

I’ve never helped anyone through presentation before

Minnie’s birthday is in a day

HELP

I AM FREAKING OUT

_ ancient relic alpha _

First of all, breathe

Panicking never helps

Second, a lot of it is instinctual. You’ll know what to do as things happen

But cuddles are never a bad idea

_ baby alpha _

Cuddles

I can do cuddles

Right

_ ancient relic alpha _

The most important thing is that you’ll be there for Seungmin when he needs it most

You can’t really do too much wrong. Just follow his cues and be yourself

_ baby alpha _

Thank you hyung

You actually made me feel a lot better

_ ancient relic hyung _

Any time, Hyunjinnie 💖

_ baby alpha _

Oof

Too cute

_ ancient relic hyung _

😳

* * *

**meme team**

_ yeetlix  _ **has added** _ bbie, drama paws,  _ **& ** _ kitsung _

_ yeetlix _

alright which 1 of u fuckers broke chan-hyung

_ kitsung _

Not me

I’m still in the studio

_ bbie _

not me

i have sandwich

_ yeetlix _

that doesnt?? mean u didnt do it???

_ bbie _

respect the sandwich, hyung

_ drama paws _

Oops

Sorry

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin will forever be my favorite to write...
> 
> See you guys soon!!! As always, thanks for all the love and support you give this fic, it really does help keep me motivated!


	10. shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama paws
> 
> I’m wHERZIGN
> 
> FELIX 💙
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED NEXT
> 
> yeetlix
> 
> hyung tripped over the carpet
> 
> werekoala
> 
> YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT PART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, it is Sunday again, so I am here to give you your weekly dose of supernatural crackhead SKZ. Did I listen to Go Live on repeat while editing and revising this chapter? Hell yes I did. I pretty much haven't stopped listening to the album except to watch other comebacks. >.<
> 
> I promised Minho this chapter: here's the reveal of what exactly our dumb werecat does for a living.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala  
> Minho - grudgingly adulting  
> Hyunjin - drama paws / minmin  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix  
> Seungmin - minmin  
> Jeongin - bbie
> 
> GUEST CHARACTERS  
> Hoseok (BTS) - hope in the sheets  
> Jimin (BTS) - jiminiscule   
> Taehyung (BTS) - intaeresting  
> Jungkook (BTS) - Muscle Agenda  
> Yugyeom (GOT7) - glug glug

**meme team (4)**

_ yeetlix _

JINNIE? it was YOU?

_ bbie _

oof the betrayal 

_ kitsung _

The drama

The plot twist

Yeetlix betrayed by his own boyf

_ bbie _

such a sad tale

_ drama paws _

Lixieeeee

All I did was say he was cute 😕

_ yeetlix _

ok

u r forgiven

but he dropped his phone on the concrete & it shattered

so now hes sad

_ bbie _

sounds like a him problem

_ kitsung _

PUT AWAY THE SAVAGERY INNIE

HYUNG BROKE HIS PHONE

AND NOW CANT CONTACT US?

_ bbie _

oh no i didnt think about this

_ drama paws _

LIX 

TELL HYUNG IM SORRY

_ yeetlix _

It’s okay, Hyunjinnie, phones are replaceable 💖 -Chan

_ kitsung _

We dont deserve Chan-hyung

_ bbie _

chan hyung best hyung

_ yeetlix _

we’re going 2 go get his phone replaced now jinnie, ok 🧡🧡

im gonna take this opportunity 2 make him get a good phone cause his last one was shit

_ kitsung _

Wasnt it already falling apart to begin with ?

_ bbie _

the screen was starting to pull off a little at the top and the charging port was completely fucked

_ drama paws _

...So I did a good?

_ yeetlix _

yes

_ drama paws _

Okay 💙💙

_ kitsung _

This conversation gave me serious whiplash

_ bbie _

mood

* * *

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ yeetlix _

putting this in this gc bcuz it needs 2 b documented

& nvr let chan hyung forget 2k5evr

_ werekoala _

Why do you do this to me

_ yeetlix _

🧡🧡🧡

_ bbie _

arent you guys at the phone store

what could possibly happen at the phone store

_ kitsung _

This IS Chan-hyung we’re talking about

So, basically, anything

_ werekoala _

i am

Offended

But also you’re not wrong

_ yeetlix _

so we walk in rite

& the girl behind the counter looks up, makes eye contact with chan, & says “about damn time, what, did it explode on u”

_ bbie _

LEGEND

BUY HER ICE CREAM

_ drama paws _

Is ice cream your answer to everything

_ kitsung _

Obviously, he’s bbie

_ bbie _

r u d e

not that ur wrong

_ drama paws _

I’m wHERZIGN

FELIX 💙

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

_ yeetlix _

hyung tripped over the carpet

_ werekoala _

YOU DIDNT HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT PART

_ bbie _

CHOKING

_ yeetlix _

YES I DID

BCUZ UR ALREADY BROKEN PHONE FELL OUT OF UR POCKET AND BROKE IN HALF WHEN IT HIT THE GROUND

_ kitsung _

I feel that we need to wrap you in bubble wrap hyung

For your own safety

_ drama paws _

I agree

_ werekoala _

😑😑😑😑😑

_ yeetlix _

so now hes basically being dragged around the store by the employee while i sit eating crisps & laughin at his misery

im goin 2 pay 4 his phone tho so im allowed 2 laugh

_ werekoala _

Felix no

I am an adult

I’m paying

_ yeetlix _

wrong

im payin

consider it a courting gift

oh i didnt kno he could get that red

_ bbie _

TAKE PICS

_ yeetlix _

yeet on it

_ kitsung _

Wait...if hyung doesn’t have a new phone yet how

Is he texting us

_ yeetlix _

i let him borrow my tablet

the old one

in case he breaks that 2

_ werekoala _

I do not have to take this blasphemy 

_ drama paws _

Too late

* * *

**the (no) hope kids (6)**

_ hope in the sheets _

Okay, which one of you children did it

_ jiminiscule _

Ur a year older hyung

_ hope in the sheets _

W h i c h o n e o f y o u c h i l d r e n d i d i t ?

_ glug glug _

wats happenin

_ Muscle Agenda _

Yugyeom, no

_ glug glug _

hahahaha yessssss

_ grudgingly adulting _

It was Jungkook-hyung

_ Muscle Agenda _

WTF

HE DIDNT EVEN SAY-

_ grudgingly adulting _

I was waiting for my boyf

Saw you do it

💋💋

You’ll look good with red hair Hoseok-hyung

_ Muscle Agenda _

Fuckin werecats

_ grudgingly adulting _

Better than being a mutt hyung

_ hope in the sheets _

Prepare to die Jungkookie

_ intaeresting _

jungkook has never looked so pale in his LYFE

_ jiminiscule _

never mess with sunshine-hyung’s studio or his hair or prepare to die

_ glug glug _

Rip Jungkook

_ grudgingly adulting _

He won’t be missed

_ jiminiscule  _

i love it when you’re savage minho ❤️

_ grudgingly adulting _

It IS one of my best qualities

_ glug glug _

We don’t see you enough anymore

_ grudgingly adult _

I have a boyf

He deserves all my time

_ glug glug _

Ew gross

_ jiminiscule  _

ur just jealous ‘cause jinyoung-hyung hates your guts

_ grudgingly adulting _

Ohohoho???

_ glug glug _

FUCK OFF JIMIN

HYUNG

_ Muscle Agenda _

H E L P

_ hope in the sheets _

THERES NO HELP COMING FOR YOU

_ intaeresting  _

This studio’s a mess

I’m omw back and I have chicken

_ grudgingly adulting _

Excellent

Let’s leave none for dumb ideas-hyung

_ jiminiscule  _

this is why we adopted you

* * *

**jinjin & minmin </3 (2)**

_ jinjin _

I’m headed back

Do you need anything else for tomorrow?

_ minmin _

You already stuffed the cabinets full of snacks and protein bars, and all I can see in the fridge is bottled water.

I think we’re okay.

_ jinjin _

I’m just worried

_ minmin _

I’m relatively sure that, unlike a certain someone, I’m not going to punch a hole in the dorm wall.

_ jinjin _

I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE

_ minmin _

I know, you silly alpha.

Also, depending on how things turn out after presenting, I MAY be willing to meet your pack.

_ jinjin _

Gasp

Look at you

All this character development

_ minmin _

From what you’ve told me, it sounds like you all need someone sane. Or at least saner.

_ jinjin _

Yeah...you’re not wrong

I’m excited 💙

_ minmin _

...you know what?

I am too.

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan's misadventures an an amalgamation of Things That Actually Happened in my family. Hahaha.
> 
> I couldn't resist adding BTS dance line + Yugyeom as Minho's coworkers. Hopefully you all like it? 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. Thank you so much for all the support that's been given to this fic! I love you all. See you soon. Hehehe.


	11. interlude i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny peek into Chan and Felix's trip home from the phone store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays really mess with my writing + updating schedule, even when I don't want to celebrate them in the first place. Big sigh.
> 
> Anyways! I am working furiously on finishing + revising the next chapter, so until that gets done, please take this brief interlude to sate you all for now. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix  
> Jeongin - bbie

“I’m paying you back,” Chan says firmly.

They’re walking down the road, hands laced together. The sky’s turning from brilliant blue to a beautiful sunset of reds and pinks and oranges.

“No you’re not,” Felix hums back, squeezing the older male’s fingers.

“ _ Felix _ ,” Chan groans, stopping and forcing Felix to halt in his tracks. “A thousand dollar phone is  _ too expensive _ for a courting gift.”

“Tell that to the pack that gave a witch a 3000+ art piece,” Felix shot back, turning fully to face the musician. “And it’s  _ more  _ practical than an art piece, too.”

Chan’s eyes soften. The alpha doesn’t say anything for a long moment, before he lifts their joined hands up and presses a kiss to Felix’s knuckles. The kitsune can’t help but smile back at Chan, squeezing their hands.

“We want you hyung,” He says. “We want you to have everything you deserve and more.”

“Thank you Lix,” Chan steps forward, and uses his free hand to tilt the kitsune’s chin up, brushing their lips together. “You make me happy. You  _ all _ do.”

Felix grins and kisses the alpha back, uncaring about who could be watching. “You make us happier than you can imagine, hyung. There will always be a spot for you with us.”

Chan hums in acknowledgement, letting go of his hand only to drape his arm around Felix’s shoulders, dropping a kiss on brilliant orange hair. “Thank you for the phone, Lixie.”

“Any time, hyung.”

* * *

**fox SQUAD (3)**

_ yeetlix _

& right before he was about to walk into his building this brown-haired muscled guy came screeching past, chased by a red-haired guy out for blood

_ kitsung _

Hyung lives in the craziest fucking neighborhood

_ bbie _

considering my minho hyung lives next door to chan, im gonna have 2 agree

that place is cray

_ yeetlix _

cant wait to have the sleepover there 🤪🤪

_ kitsung _

I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT

_ bbie _

this is why we call you a squirrel

_ kitsung _

I AM A FOX

NOT A SQUIRREL

_ yeetlix _

lol u sure about that

_ bbie _

han jisung the first weresquirrel

_ kitsung  _ **has left the chat**

_ bbie _

omg

only took him a year

_ yeetlix _

drama queen

_ bbie _

gosh, ikr

**~tbc**


	12. five becomes six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbie
> 
> oh i remember that week! thats when we got banned from the library
> 
> werekoala
> 
> I’m sorry
> 
> Did you just say you three got banned from THE LIBRARY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, everyone. Here's chapter eleven.
> 
> I can't say too much in the beginning notes without spoiling things, but there's extra Minho this chapter. <3 At this point I really think I'm just biasing all eight of them, honestly...the Easy MV really came for me.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> CHAPTER USERNAMES  
> Chan - werekoala  
> Minho - minHOE / are cat / leeminNO  
> Changbin - changtrash  
> Hyunjin - drama paws  
> Jisung - kitsung  
> Felix - yeetlix  
> Jeongin - child / bbie

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ drama paws _

Okay, I’m officially muting everything

I’ll see you guys in a day

_ yeetlix _

LOVE YOU BABE HAVE FUN

_ werekoala _

Hope everything goes well Hyunjinnie!

_ kitsung _

Please don’t punch another hole through our walls

_ bbie _

LOL WUT

_ drama paws _

I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE

YOU WERENT EVEN THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED

_ kitsung _

Yeah and?

_ bbie _

...lol i think he’s gone

_ werekoala _

You know

I’m not even surprised

_ yeetlix _

was that y u had 2 come stay w/ me & soobin in march sungie

_ kitsung _

Yeah pretty much

_ bbie _

oh i remember that week! thats when we got banned from the library

_ werekoala _

I’m sorry

Did you just say you three got banned from THE LIBRARY??

_ kitsung _

Only for a month

_ yeetlix _

nbd

_ bbie _

they overreacted if you think about it

_ werekoala _

I’ve decided I don’t want to know

I’m going back to my music

_ yeetlix _

have fun hyung!

* * *

**fox SQUAD (2)**

_yeetlix_ **has added** _kitsung_ **to the chat**

_ bbie _

finally done with your temper tantrum huh hyung

_ kitsung _

… Maybe

_ yeetlix _

sungie’s tantrum aside

w/ hyunjin out of commission & hyung locked away in his dark musical den of insomnia

do u guys want 2 get 2gether, its been 5ever since it was just the 3 of us

_ bbie _

ooh, yes, we can get banned from another library again

_ kitsung _

I mean

It sounds fun

But if we do that Chan-hyung will probably give us his Disappointed Look #5

_ yeetlix _

o tru

_ bbie _

awww darn it

what about lunch then

_ kitsung _

I could go for some food

_ yeetlix _

chicken + ice cream afterwards?

_ bbie _

GOTTA GO FAST

_ kitsung _

Meet outside the dorm in fifteen?

_ yeetlix _

yeet less geddit

* * *

**this is the hoebin (2)**

_ minHOE _

Changbinnie

Love of my life

My cute dark shining star

_ changtrash _

...i’m almost afraid to ask

_ minHOE _

I met the other two members of Jeongin’s pack

I am adopting them

_ changtrash _

oh?

_ minHOE _

I went to Park’s to get your favorite

And there they were

They’re cute, memey, and funny

So now they are Mine

_ changtrash _

what’s with you & crashing jeongin’s dates

_ minHOE _

I’m not doing it ON PURPOSE 😑

_ changtrash _

i know

but guess now we’ll have to clean out the spare room

_ minHOE _

The things we do for love

* * *

**were not wolves (2)**

_ child _

im glad you liked my pack hyung 💚

_ are cat _

You three are fucking hilarious

Need more of that in my life

I love my binnie but he’s not always in the mood for memes

_ child _

...we have a groupchat w/ chan-hyung and felix-hyung’s boyfriend

i can ask felix to add you if you want

_ are cat _

DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK INNIE

_ child _

ok please hold

* * *

**sanity is a concept (5)**

_ yeetlix  _ **has added** _ leeminNO  _ **to the chat**

_ kitsung _

Oh, Minho-ssi?

_ leeminNO _

This is blanket permission for everyone who’s younger to call me hyung

And hi Jisung-ah 😉

_ werekoala _

Wait what

Oh

Hi Minho, nice to speak to you again

_ leeminNO _

Hi hot stuff 🤤

_ kitsung _

DAMMIT THERE’S TWO OF THEM

_ yeetlix _

now i kno where jeongin got it from

_ bbie _

hehehehe

_ leeminNO _

I taught him well

_ werekoala _

H-

H

Dfnnbdscf

_ kitsung _

Rip Chan-hyung I think you broke him

_ bbie _

that’s like the fifth time this week get it together hyung

_ yeetlix _

chaaaaaannnnniiieee-hyung

_ werekoala _

I’m fine

Ish

_ leeminNO _

If you’re not you can come get cuddles from me and my husband

We’re right next door

_ werekoala _

ehfgebdnfjfjrbtbfcbfb

_ yeetlix _

IM SCREAMING

_ bbie _

YAS HYUNG YAAAAASSSS

_ kitsung _

Who needs getting banned from a library when there’s this kind of entertainment

_ leeminNO _

I live to serve 😉 

_**~tbc** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe Minho is now properly part of the chaos~
> 
> See you guys on Sunday, <3<3


	13. **NOT A CHAPTER BUT A HAPPY UPDATE**

Hi, everyone. It's been a while.

I got some comments and kudos for this fic about a month or so ago...which led to me rereading this fic. While I was doing so I came to a realization. I was not ready to let this universe or the characters go. I wanted to dip my toes back in. 

For several weeks, I tried to write Chapter Twelve. It didn't really work. Finally I decided I wanted to START OVER, to begin at the beginning and DO BETTER. And so I did.

This fic now has a reboot - most of the idea is functionally the same, but there's now written segments and everyone's older and more! It's the second story in this series, so once you're done reading this note feel free to click that little double arrow and move onto the new story: welcome to the fox's den.

I hope all the fans of the original fic will enjoy the new one. I don't plan on taking this fic down, because I do still enjoy it, and I don't want to delete all the lovely comments you left me.

See you all soon. 💖💖💖

\--kosmos

**Author's Note:**

> me: *working on like ten other fics*  
> my brain: hey you like stray kids. you haven't written anything for them yet  
> me: ...  
> my brain: so yOU SHOULD FIX THAT RIGHT THIS SECOND
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul. See you all soon!!!!


End file.
